


First Kiss

by ParfaitFangirl



Category: South Park
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParfaitFangirl/pseuds/ParfaitFangirl
Summary: Tweek wants to make a move and have his first kiss with his boyfriend. But this is, of course, too much pressure.





	1. In the cafeteria

**Author's Note:**

> So, I already have this full story posted on ff.net, so I'm going to put all the chapters here as fast as possible. Hope you all enjoy it!

The cafeteria was always so noisy, so full of people, so full of subjects.  
"So full of bullshit." Craig said to himself, playing with the meatballs of his meal.  
"C'mon Craig, I know that you like to play with balls, but eat it already before I steal from you." Cartman complained, finishing his meal. Craig was sitting next to the fatass and his gang in that day, since Clyde was sick and Token was in a trip with his parents. Also a certain blonde really liked Kyle and Stan, so as soon as he could flip Cartman of he didn't mind.  
"Shut up." He rolled his eyes. "I gonna grab some juice. You're coming, baby?"   
"I-I w-wanna finish my food fast, so anyone can poison it!" Tweek said in a very suspicious way, but the Tucker boy did not questioned him, following his way to the drink machine. "Okay that was a lie! Oh God, I hope Craig does not discover and get angry with me!"  
"We understand dude, Craig was being a total dick." Cartman said, starting to eat his dessert.  
"No!! I was actually hoping that Stan, Kyle and Kenny could give me some relationship advice, but is too much for me doing this in front of him!!" The blonde explained, eating his mashed potatoes to make sure that his lie was covered.  
"Sure man, whatever you need." Kyle gave him a friendly smile.  
"Wait, wait a second! Why those idiots? I get Stan, but Kyle could not have a girlfriend even if he gave her all of his gold and Kenny is poor, so he'll probably just be a sex toy for some rich old lady to have her money! I have a girlfriend that loves me and this makes me the most suitable person in this table to give you relationship advice!" Cartman shouted.  
"Maybe is because you're a crazy psychopath that brainwashed his own grilfriend, treated like trash and is a terrible boyfriend in general." The ginger answered, rolling his eyes.  
"Okay Kyle, we got it, you wanted Heidi and she dumped you, no need to be so angry about this bro. She just chose what is better to her."  
"YOU BRAINWASHED HER, YOU MANIAC!!" Kyle held Eric by his jacket, ready to punch him.  
"Oh God, I did not wanted to make you fight!! Now I gonna have to be witness of a murder!" Tweek looked like he was going to faint.  
"C'mon guys, you can kill each other later. Let's hear Tweek's question." Stan acted like the reasonable voice and made his friends came back to their places.  
"S-So, what do you know about kissing?" The blonde looked down, feeling flustered.  
"Stan knows how to puke at the same time. He's a fucking expert." Kenny said, his voice muffled as always, but after all those years of convivence it was easy to understand him.  
"Shut up Kenny." Stan punched him in the arm. "You and Craig never kissed? Cool, Wendy owns me 10 bucks."  
"You've been betting about my relationship?!?"  
"Hey dude, is not my fault that the girls love to admire your relationship. In their heads you guys are almost married." The Marsh's kid shrugged.  
"OH GOD SO MUCH EXPECTATIONS!! THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR ME!!" The coffe-lover twitched, smashing his dessert by accident.  
"Tweek, calm down. Listen, you just have to wait for the right moment. When it comes, just get close to him, close your eyes and the situation will work out. He'll realize that this is what you want, and is done." Kyle explained, trying to be as supportive as possible, because 1: Tweek was a nice guy that was alreay very tormented by his troubles.   
2: If Craig came back and saw his boyfriend twitching and going crazy, he was going to be pissed. He could get very revengeful when he was being overprotective.  
"BUT WHEN IS THE RIGHT MOMENT??!"  
"You j-"  
"I brought you a juice too, darling. Make your mouth busy with something that does not have caffeine." Craig interrupted the red-head, sitting back at his place and handing Tweek a red box of juice.  
"I don't think that is juice that he's wanting in his mouth." Cartman said under a laugh.  
"What?"   
"Don't pay attention to him, dude." Stan interrupted. "We were just asking Tweek if you two want to go to the theater with us in the weekend. Token will be back and Clyde would probably be better, so call them too."  
"Sure, why not?" Craig answered as they heard the bell ringing, signing thatthey should be back to class. As the group started to walk, with Cartman complaining that if they were interrupted in the middle of the movie because the cops wanted to take Token it would be Stan's fault, the couple just walked in silence, holding hands while Tweek was trying to make a plan at his mind.  
If the moment is right. If the situation work out. If Craig realized what he was wanting.  
If.  
If.  
There were too many doubts in that statement, and doubts weren't good for his mental functioning. Maybe the theater would be the moment? Was kinda romantic, and dark so he would not see or be seen doing something that embarassing.   
Two days until there. He definitely needed to talk with Clyde that afternoon.

 


	2. In Clyde's house.

The brownish house was very quiet as Tweek got in there, probably because Mr. Donovan was at his job and, with Clyde by himself and sick, the only noise that would be usual was sniffing, considering that the Donovan kid only liked to overreact when there was a crowd to see him. Without further thought, the blonde rang the house bell, wanting to be as quick as possible in that conversation.   
"Tweek, hey. You came to bring my homework, you messager of the devil?" Clyde opened the door, wearing blue pajamas and with a big blanket around him. His nose was a little red, but he was looking better than the last time Tweek saw him.  
"Not only that." The blonde entered the house. "I also brought some muffins and some coffe so you can eat something healthy as a snack." He putted the thermos and the little white package on the table, taking a seat and waiting for Clyde to walk in his "sick-zombie" steps. He liked his friends a lot, and if a mess like him could help them somehow, he'd be happy to do it.  
"Thanks a lot man! Craig should learn how to be kind with his boyfriend. I was talking at him right now and he told me that if I was suffering that much I should kill myself. Can you believe that guy?" Clyde made a dramatic pose, the back of his hand touching his forehead. "At least he could came with you to see me."  
"He can't do this if he does not know." Tweek thought, his eye twitching a little. He needed to have that conversation without interruptions, so he didn't told Craig what he'd be doing after school. Even if hiding was technically not lying, he hated to do it, so he'd just go to Craig's house and comment about that later.  
"Hey Tweek, are you ok, man?"  
"Actually... Can I ask you something, Clyde?"  
"Oh, I knew this day would come. Look, I know that I'm way better than Craig, I'm pretty and kind and he's a douchebag, and even though I'm flattered by your feelings I can't deny that I'm straight." Clyde patted his back.  
"What the fuck you're talking about man?" Tweek stared at him.  
"Oh nothing. I wasted my speech, but c'mon, tell Uncle Clyde what is bothering you." The host picked the muffin package and started to eat a blueberry-covered one. Tweek took another thermos of his backpack, and drank a big sip before starting.  
"I-I've been wanting to have my first kiss with Craig, and I was hoping that you can give me some tips." His fingers were knocking in the table compulsively, an attempt of his mind to calm down that was not working at all.  
"Oh, is only that? You came to the right place, my friend. Just grab him by his jacket and look at your man with blushing cheeks, then he'll hold your hands and gently kiss you by..."  
"WHAT??" Tweek threw his thermos in despair. Luckily, it was already empty.  
"What? According to the asian girls, that is the better scenario for your first kiss. You should listen to them, they know about this stuff." Tweek sighed at the response. He knew that Clyde usually gone to the asian girls art fairs (even at the first one, when the other boys where trying to understand what was yaoi), and that he was using this opportunity to hit on them (at least they were better than the Raisin's girls), but this was too much. If Craig was there, he'd probably be with a black eye already, but Tweek just started to hyperventilate.  
"Can't anyone in this universe give me an advice without trying to kill me?!?"  
"Okay, okay, chill out!" Clyde tried to calm him down. "You could just kiss him by surprise, so it will not have some awkward silence before starts. There are some techniques that you could use to train, like trying to get ice from a cup, or something like that."  
"Yeah, those are actually some very nice tips. Thanks, man." Tweek putted his thermos back into his backpack, going to the door. "I have to go to Craig's house right now, but you take care of yourself, right? And by the way, we're going to the theater with Stan and the guys on saturday, so make sure that you'll be better until then."  
"Fine, fine, I'll do my best. Now go find your little boyfriend, boy." Clyde gave him a mischievous smile and wink, closing the door and going back to the couch. He could still hear Tweek on the cellphone on the outside, letting Craig know that he was going to there, and was impossible not to notice how his voice looked calm while talking to him.  
"God, what a double of lovebirds~"


	3. In Craig's house

"Hey Craig, are you busy?"  
"Nope. I've already finished my homework and was just playing with Stripe and taking care of some stuff. Actually, I was gonna call you right now, is not usual don't having any texts from you for a whole afternoon." Craig holded his phone between his ear and his shoulder, trying to finish the dishes as quicly as possible. It was his task at the house for the day, and since Tweek was probably coming over, he did not wanted the dirty dishes in the way of whatever they would do.  
"Ah, I came to see Clyde. He's better now, if you wanna know." Tweek explained, his voice going from happy to a unsure tone.  
"Why you did not told me? I could have gone with you." The dark-haired boy putted the last spoon at the cupboard, holding his cellphone properly.  
"AGh I-I forgot!! A-Anyway, if you're not busy I'm going to see you right now! Will be there in five minutes!!" There was only silence in the other side of the line before Craig could even protest. Yep, that little spazz was totally hiding something. Tweek knew that he was terrible at lying, so what the fuck was so important that made him try? Whatever it was, Craig was sure that Clyde was involved, just like Cartman and his crew, the secret started in the lunch, he could tell. But, just to make his work easy and quick, he gone to his room, sitting on the bed and opening his chat with Clyde.

  
_Craig: Hey dick, feeling better?_   
_Clyde Dickvan: Since when you care?_   
_Craig: Don't be a dick, dick._   
_Clyde Dickvan: You're the real dick, dick._   
_Just some usual conversation between best friends, but Craig was running out time, soon his beloved would be at the door._   
_Craig: So, what Tweek was doing at your house?_   
_Clyde Dickvan: Just being a nice friend and visiting a dying man, can't you let go of him a little, you dirty tiger ;)_   
_Craig: Shut your dirty fingers and tell me the truth._   
_Clyde Dickvan: I think it would be nicer to you if you just don't know ;-)_

  
God. He tried, he could swear that he tried to be patient, but sometimes it looked like people wanted to see him flipping them off.

  
_Craig: Stop with the subtle-sexting faces_   
_Clyde Dickvan: I'm just messing with ya dude~ Or only ur fave blondie can do it?_   
_Craig: Look if you don't tell me what Tweek told you in five seconds, your nose is going to be purple instead of red._   
_Craig: And I guarantee that will not be because of the cold_   
_Clyde Dickvan: Fine fine, don't hurt me man_   
_Clyde Dickvan: Tweek was asking me for tips about kissing_   
_Craig: What?? You better prepare your pretty face is that's a lie_   
_Clyde Dickvan: I swear that is for real he is trying to find the right moment to have your first kiss_   
_Clyde Dickvan: And now his surprise is ruined bc you're a terrible human being_   
_Craig: Shut up._

  
The cellphone screen went to black as Craig layed down at the bed. Was Clyde really telling the truth? Goddamit, now he was getting flustered. If that was a lie, that fucking bitch could wish to die from the cold.  
"Your other father makes me crazy, Stripe." He complained to the guinea pig, that was busy eating some seeds. Of course he had thoughts about kissing his boyfriend before, and he was waiting for the perfect chance to do it. But knowing that certain blonde caffeine-lover was doing the same, made him... Happy? Yeah, probably that, even though, at the same time, he didn't wanted to see Tweek worrying his already-troubled head with this kind of thing that should be nice instead of a pain in the ass. "I'll just kiss him when he gets in here and end this business." Now he was talking to himself, trying to create a plan.  
Five minutes later, he could listen to de door being opened (Since his anxiety-night-adventures started, Tweek would not need to ask permission to enter his boyfriend's house), so Craig just breather and waited to start what he had in mind.  
"Craig, where are you?" The spazz called in the living room.  
"In the bedroom." Craig answered, trying to not give any hint of what he was feeling, but his heart was sure beating a little faster. "There is some coffe in the kitchen so you can get a refill, but don't push your luck by drinking everything." The effects of that shit on his beloved's body sure made him pissed (specially at Tweek's parents, for starting that addiction in the first place), but he saw online that the best way of helping was decreasing the consumption slowly, so he was trying to help at that.  
"Okay." He listened at the noises in the kitchen and at the stairs like a minute later. Tweek opened the door carefully, trying to not spill any coffe at the carpet. "Hey. I brought you some muffins."  
"Thanks." Craig opened space at the bed and held Tweek's mug while he was getting confortable at the bed. He admired the messy hair, the big green eyes, the messy clothes. He knew that a lot of people saw Tweek as a crazy mess, but for him he was a perfect crazy mess. What the fuck did that guy to make him melt like that?? Whatever it was, he wasn't wanting it to stop. The sensation of caring about someone and having someone always there for him was good, and even if meant becaming a big loving jerk, he was not giving a single fuck. That was going to happen. Their first kiss. And, even someone out of fucks to give was getting nervous by that.


	4. Some beautiful boys ultimate action

"So, do you want to watch Red Racer or something?" Craig finally spoke, after spending the last ten minutes in absolute silence, only playing with his boyfriend's crazy spiky hair. Not that Tweek minded that a lot. With him, silence meant the kind of confort that also made his mind quiet for a little while.  
"Sure, why not?" The blonde was not exactly a fan of the show, but he did not hated, and since Craig liked so much, he always ended up watching marathons with him. Craig got up, turning the tv on and standing still for some time. "H-Hey, are y-you okay man?" The question did not had an answer, as Craig just stared at him with a blank face. Was he pissed? Sad? Wanting to break up? Already with a new boyfriend or girlfriend? Was Michael real? They were married with a family? "GAH!! JESUS, SAY SOMETHING DUDE!! YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT!!"  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it babe." The dark-haired boy slowly came back to the bed with a little smile, pulling Tweek closer and holding his hands until they stopped trembling. "Are you feeling better now?"  
"Ngnh, I think I need a little bit of my coffe." He answered, reaching for the mug but being interrupted by Craig, who was cupping Tweek's cheeks with his hands, making him look directly to his eyes.   
"You don't need that shit to calm down, okay? If you just breathe and let your body relax, the anxiety will decrease and you'll be better without feeding the addiction, okay?" The boy's voice was smooth and slow, like it was every time that he was trying to make his boyfriend think straight. As the seconds passed, Tweek slowly gave up, just trying to breathe and enjoying the nice sensation of those hands at his face, that passed from there to around his waist, his body being welcomed in a nice, conforting hug. "See? I knew you could do it."  
"Yeah. I did it." The spazz smiled, having another gentle smile as answer. He was so close to Craig that he could actually feel his heart beating, and that was weirdly fast, like Craig was about to do something that was making him really nervous. But what could it be? Tweek looked up, finding the other staring at him again, his lips pressed against each other in a tense way.  
"Hey Tweekers." Craig said, holding his chin to avoud eye contact interruption.  
"Hey again." Tweek answered, feeling his cheeks blushing. It was his impression or that was "the moment" that Kyle and Clyde told him about? There was no other sound besides their breathing, and they were so close that he could actually believe that they were going to....  
"Craig! Didn't I told you to keep your door open when your boyfriend is here? I still have to Google how to have "the talk" in a gay version with you." Mr. Tucker opened the door, almost making Tweek fall of the bed.  
"Fuck off, dad!" Craig flipped him off, checking if his boyfriend was okay, but Tweek was already running away.  
"I'M SORRY A-ABOUT THAT!! I'M GOING TO M-M-MY HOUSE NOW, I JUST REMEMBERED THAT I HAVE TO FINISH SOMETHING AT MY HOMEWORK!! GOODBYE MR. TUCKER!! GOODBYE CRAIG, I'LL TEXT YOU LATER!! BYEEE! GAAAAH!!" The blonde was gone before they even blink.  
"Did I interrupted something?" Mr. Tucker asked, sitting at the bed.  
"What do you think?" Craig rolled his eyes in frustration, covering his face with a pillow. He was feeling so embarassed and pissed that he wished to have a giantic middle finger only to be capable of flipping the whole world (aside from Tweek and Stripe, of course) off. He was so close of taking away Tweek's worries, but now he was flustered as hell and thinking about how much his boyfriend should be freaking out. And, he had to admit to himself, he was even angrier at the fact that now he was really wanting to kiss him. Goddamit.

* * *

  
When Tweek finally got in this house, he was doubting that his lungs had any air inside them, as he panted like crazy until falling at the couch. He was glad that his parents were at the coffe shop, since he would not have to explain what drove him to that state.  
"So close." Those two words were reppeating on his mind since he left Craig's house, his heart jumping like crazy. Craig was really going to kiss him or he was so emotional that he was making things up? God, he was going crazy with that thing, but before drinking coffe enough to make his brain awake for the whole night (wich would only make things worst, since he'd overthink for more time) he remembered one of Craig's advices for when he got nervous.  
"Talk with someone." The voice echoed in his head. Actually he finished saying "Someone means me", but Tweek was going to ignore that part of the sentence for his own sake. He searched his contact list, in the hope that someone reasonable could help him before Craig said something.


	5. Texting with friends

Tweek had to consider every single option of friend that he could talk to before doing it, he was already very nervous by himself and he did not needed help to freak out. So who could act like a reasonable voice to him?   
Clyde? No, he bothered him already, and the flamboyant boy would probably make idiot jokes that he wasn't ready at the moment.  
Token? Probably enjoying the last moments of his trip.  
Craig: Perfect, amazing, totally the right decision... GAH, BUT HE IS THE PROBLEM THIS TIME!!  
Letting off a big sigh, he looked at the names a thousand times, until clicking on Kyle's name. He wasn't on his "main group", but he was a really nice guy and seemed like being wanting to help in that morning.

  
 _Tweek: Hey man, are you busy?_  
 _Kyle: Not really. And btw sorry for not finishing what I was saying, I figured out that I should keep my mouth shut when Craig came back._  
 _Tweek: Thanks for that_  
 _Tweek: About this subject well_  
 _Tweek: Craig tried to kiss me today._  
 _Kyle: Really? Cool, that sure makes things easy for you_  
 _Tweek: But his dad interruped us, I ran away screaming and now I can't find the courage to talk with him :S_  
 _Kyle: Jesus, don't freak out okay?_  
 _Tweek: IS NOT A THING THAT I CAN CONTROL!!_  
 _Kyle: Look for the bright side, at least now you know that he is also planning to kiss you._  
 _Tweek: BUT WHAT IF IS JUST MY IMAGINATION?!? WHAT IF HE WAS JUST LOOKING AT ME AND I'M JUST BEING CRAZY Ç-Ç I'M GOING CRAZY MAN_  
 _Kyle: You know Craig better than everyone else, if you think he was going to kiss you this is probably right._  
 _Tweek: Yeah, I guess so..._  
 _Kyle: So now go talk to him, or you'll end up being all crazy and stuff._  
Tweek: Yeah. Thanks man :-) I know that we're not that close but you're really helping me.  
 _Kyle: C'mon relax. You're my friend 2_  
 _Kyle: A better person than Cartman anyway_  
 _Kyle: Good luck._

  
The blond let go of his mobile device, going to the kitchen and looking for a snack. He took a Cheese Puffs bag, considering for a second taking a cup of some fancy new coffe that his father bought but giving up at the last second. He as going to drink it in the dinner anyway, so for the moment only something to distract his mouth would do it. He remembered Cartman's words from that morning, and that was enough to make his cheeks red as tomatoes.  
Some industrialized snack was not the cheesy thing that he was wanting to put his mouth in, but life was unfair sometimes.

* * *

  
As his dad finally left the room in an awkward silence, Craig took his cellphone, praying to God for patience.

  
_Craig: I've almost kissed him._   
_Clyde Dickvan: Wow pervert could'nt wait to Tweek maing a move in ya?_   
_Craig: Shut up_   
_Craig: Anyway it didn't worked._   
_Clyde Dickvan: He rejected ya? OMG that's gold_   
_Craig: No my dad interrupted us and Tweek panicked and gone away_   
_Clyde Dickvan: Poor bby_   
_Craig: That's gay_   
_Clyde Dickvan: U gay_   
_Craig: True_   
_Clyde Dickvan: Anyway if it didn't worked just try again u dumbass_   
_Craig: I'm planning to do this on the theater, is kind of a nice place to a first kiss_   
_Clyde Dickvan: God u so cheesy love-bird_   
_Craig: Fuck you_

  
The dark-haired boy changed the chhat, going to check if Tweek was alright. He hoped that the spazz wasn't having a coffe crazy party right now.

  
_Craig: Babe? Did you arrive at your home ok?_   
_Tweekers: Yeah! I just overreacted a little, sorry :/_   
_Craig: Don't worry about that, okay?_   
_Tweekers: Okay :-) Is your dad angry at me?_   
_Craig: Not really_   
_Craig: Actually he felt sorry for interrupting us and gave me 50 bucks, so what about we have a little date tommorrow after school, huh?_   
_Tweekers: I have to work in the coffe shop :-( but you can come to have dinner with us, my dad told me to call you someday._   
_Craig: So it's on._   
_Tweekers: Speaking of dinner, I'll let some stuff ready to help my parents with it. Call you later_   
_Craig: Will be waiting babe._

  
Craig sighed looking at the window, the sky slowly turning to a dark tone of blue as the night started to show. As he closed the message app, his wallpaper catched the attention of his eyes. A picture of him, Tweek and Stripe #4 at his living room, he and his boyfriend smiling and holding hands. How can that crazy mess make him smile so easily? He still remembered how Token and Clyde annoyed the hell outta him when they saw that picture as wallpaper, telling him how much of a loverboy the terrific bully Craig Tucker has became. Not that he gave a single fuck. He was so sappy and dumb for Tweek.  
And he loved every second of it.


	6. Clyde and the asian girls - part 1

Craig was trying to find a notebook on his locker, his eyes still heavy from waking up after a night with few hours of sleep (his thoughts about certain blonde kept him awake for a long time) when he almost had a fucking heart attack.  
"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!" Clyde screamed behind him, making the Tucker boy jump at the same spot and almost stuck his hand in the locker's door.  
"Your dad is going to be more surprise when I rip your face off bitch." Craig smacked his arm, receiving a whine as response. "Do this again, I dare you."  
"C'mon man, why do you have to be so grumpy? My pretty face bothers you that much?" Clyde complained, rubbing the sore place.  
"Your presence in this right moment bothers me."  
"Your friend is finally better and back to your social circle, and that's how you welcome him back?"  
"If he wasn't a dick, he'd win a proper greeting." Craig took his backpack, walking in silence for a while and sitting on the stairs, being followed by the brown-haired boy. Clyde stared at him for a while until he finally spoke again.  
"Anyway, I was thinking, can't we eat in here at today's lunch?"  
"At the main entrance? Why?" Craig asked with a raised eyebrown.  
"Y-You k-know I just got better from my cold. The cafeteria has noise and stuff... Yeah noise is bad for recovering from a cold." Clyde looked to the sides, trying to avoid eye contact.  
"Let's pretend for a second that you're not lying here, but with the full knowledge that if you planning something that will fuck me you know what's going to happen." Craig warned, pointing a finger at his face.  
"I promise man!"  
"Good."

* * *

Tweek was feeling weirdly rested that morning, probably because he could finally have a night where he in fact, slept. He was so lost in thoughts about the almost kiss that he forgot to drink coffe in the dinner, and after playing a little bit of videogames and having his good night call with Craig he passed out as a baby. Or a drunk hobo in a hospital bed.   
"Hey Tweek, can you come here for a second?" He came back to reality with one of the asian girls calling him for a corner where the whole group was. They were giggling and talking at other languages as always, but the whole bunch of girls turn back to him when he got there.  
"Yes?" The blonde asked, curious about whet they wanted from him. Aside from their arts about him and his boyfriend, he never really had contact with those girls.  
"Could you meet us at lunch next to the stairs in the main entrance and answer some questions about your relationship? Will be very quick, I promise you." The one girl that called him there asked, sketching something at her notebook.  
"E-Eh? Why would I do that?!? Will probably be something embarassing and Craig will get angry at you all! I don't want him getting in trouble for fighting!!" He moved his arms randomly.  
"No, no, I promise you that we're not wanting something private. Also, should I refresh your memory with the fact that, if it wasn't because of us you two would probably not be together? You kinda owe us that Tweek."   
"I don't like to owe things!! It could lead to horrible endings!! I'll a-answer if it pays my debt!!" The blonde finally gave up, preparing his mind for whatever they could question. That group could be very scary sometimes, with their hability to turn anything in a sexual drawing. If he thought about the day that he saw they drawing Cartman, Kyle and Butters he'd probably run away and never come back to school again.  
"Awesome." The girl smiled, tipping something on her phone. "We'll see you at lunch!"  
"F-Fine." Tweek picked up his thermos, having a long sip before finding his boyfriend, an atempt to escape his anti-caffein lecture. He was already too worried and in need of confort.

* * *

  
"Finally you got here Tweek! Your boyfriend is very moody today." Clyde jumped of his place just when he saw Tweek getting close to them.  
"Is not my fault if you're pissing me off." Craig pulled his boyfriend to sit next to him.  
"Don't be mean with Clyde for today Craig! He could get sick again and die!!"  
"Fine." It was almost funny how Craig was uncapable of treating Tweek in the same way that he treated the rest of the world. "Hey babe."  
"Hey darling."  
"I gonna give you lovebirds some space while the class doesn't start." Clyde disappeared at the corridor without another word.  
"He's acting weird. What's wrong?" Tweek stated.  
"I don't know, but I'm under the impression that is going to make me sooo pissed."

* * *

  
_Clyde: Is your part of the mission ready?_   
_My asian gf #2: Of course. Thank you for helping us to help their love to blossom._   
_Clyde: I'm happy to see my friends having a happy ending._   
_Clyde: But don't forget that if everything goes according to your plan I win a date!!_   
_My asian gf #2: Sure._   
_Clyde: Nice~_


	7. Clyde and the asian girls - part 2

"So kids, I'll be teaching you about mental health today, mmkay?" Mr. Mackey was the one taking care of the classes in that day, and everyone stared at him in confusion.  
"Why?" Cartman asked with a mocking tone.  
"Because is important to know about this mmkay? Is very important to know when a friend is needing your help or what to do when you're feeling bad or sad, mmkay?" The school's counselor stated, writing some topics at the board.  
"No one cared about those things when I was wanting to kill myself. Fucking little bitches." Eric complained.  
"Because you were faking to get attention. Mr. Mackey, can you teach us about not being a manipulative psychopath?" Kyle asked, looking at his friend.  
"Mr. Mackey, can you teach us about not being a soulless ginger from New Jersey or this is behind your therapy-thingie because is a curse not a disorder?" Cartman imitated the ginger's voice.  
"You don't even know what a disorder is fatass!"  
"Shut up bitch!"  
"SILENCE YOU TWO! START TAKING NOTES AND PAYING ATTENTION, MMKAY?!?" The adult man finally lost his composure.  
"But Mr. Mackey, Craig is also not paying attention to the class. He's not even looking at you, don't you see? Is like he's flipping you off with his body language." Cartman tried to take the focus away of him.  
"What? Fuck you fat bitch." Craig flipped him off.  
"Is that true Craig? Don't try to became the school's troublemaker again, mmkay? We're very proud of you and PC principal said that we should make you confortable and happy for being gay and accepting yourself, mmkay?"  
"He's lying." Actually, Craig was the one really lying, since he was in fact, looking at his boyfriend instead of the counselor. But no way in hell he'd let Cartman win. "I was actually following the theme of your class and doing something that improves my mental health and decreases my agression levels."  
"Oh really? So show to the class what it is, mmkay?"  
"I'm flirting with my boyfriend. He's very cute so when I look at him I get happy and my need of punching Cartman's liar face decreases a lot. So as you can see, is very effective." There was a mix of "awws" and rolling eyes at the class after the boy's words, but he remained monotonous and serious, trying to make Mackey believe his 50% true story.  
"C-Craig!!" Tweek complained, blushing.  
"O-Okay, as you can see love is a really nice thing when we're talking about mental health, mmkay? Thank you Craig for providing us an example. Let's continue."  
Craig didn't forgot to flip Cartman off with a devilish smile before really paying attention to the class.  
A lot of "talk with your friends" and "you can trust your parents" and "mmkays" later, the class finally was free to the lunch, going to the cafeteria in their usual groups.  
"Clyde said that we should eat next to the stairs today." Craig said, as he grabbed his lunch at the line.  
"O-Okay. But I had to talk with the asian girls first." Tweek explained, following his boyfriend in the corridors.  
"What the fuck those lunatics want with you?" Craig raised an eyebrown, trying to hold the lunch tray in one hand and Tweek's arm in the other. Those chicks were always screaming like dying pigs when they were together, being capable of acting more annoying than Cartman and Clyde together.  
"I-I don't know man, but they promised me that will be quick and not embarassing." He explained, as they got into the main entrance. Clyde was sitting on the last step of the stairs, and the asian girls were just above him, talking and drawing as usual. Too much of a coincidence for Craig's taste, but he decided to play the game until getting to know what was going on.  
"It seems that we will be very close, so if you get in trouble, don't hesitate in calling your Super boyfriend here." Craig raised his hand, making a weird pose.  
"Don't worry, Wonder Tweek here can handle some stuff." The spazz laughed, kissing him in the cheek and going to meet the girls, as Craig sat next to Clyde, trying to understand the situation next to them.  
"Forget the poor boy for a second, would you?" Clyde laughed, starting to talk about girls, the classes and how he hoped that Token brought them gifts from the trip. The conversation lasted some minutes, until Craig got up to return the lunch tray to the cafeteria.  
"Look Tweek, your boyfriend is going. You should go with him." One of the asian girls said, making Tweek get up. "Thanks for your help."  
Again, Craig had that weird feeling that something was stinking at that whole situation. Clyde did not gave away any explanation for sitting in there, the asian girls did not made Tweek go crazy and run away... All he knew was that him and Tweek were facing each other in a perfect position, only being separated by one single step until they weren't.... Did that fucking asian girl just pushed his boyfriend into his direction?? He could feel the pressure of their bodies really close as his mind went white for a second.


	8. Tension and silence

Craig reacted by instinct, trying to keep his body from falling (luckily Tweek was not that heavy) and at the same time, holding his boyfriend to prevent him from getting hurt. They stared at each other in confunsion, breathing loudly for some seconds until letting go of each other.  
"Can somebody explain to me what the fuck this is all about??" Craig asked, looking like he was ready to kill someboody.  
"I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!! GAH T-THAT WAS SO MUCH PRESSURE!! I SAW MY LIFE PASSING IN FRONT OF MY EYES AND THEN THEN!!" Tweek, for the other side, was looking like he was ready to have a heart attack, with his body trembling and his fists clenched.  
"I'm going to ask again. What. The. Fuck. Was. That." Craig said slowly, his voice sounding like a threat to the whole school. His boyfriend was having a breakdown because of that nonsense, and he'd not let it go so easily.  
"We were trying to help you out!" One of the asian girls finally spoke.  
"By killing us?!?" Tweek questioned, finally being able to stand by himself properly.   
"By helping you with the last step into your relationship for now: The first kiss." Other girl explained, like it was the most natural thing in the world.   
"Now we're getting to the bottom of this shit fest." The Tucker boy thought to himself, holding the other's hand to calm him down.  
"I told you that there was someone spying me!! The North Koreans are coming to kill me and they sold information about us to the asian girls!! We're going to die!!!!" Tweek was trying to run away, but Craig made him stay.  
"Tell us now who is gossiping about our personal life or I'll smack you all, go to the principal's office, win some money and sue you all for gay harassment, so you'll never be allowed to draw us again." God, he was sounding just like Cartman having one of his dramatic moments, but in the monotonous voice that treat sounded very legit.  
"Clyde did it!" With the mere pronounce of his name, the brown hair boy started to plan an escape route but Craig was already holding him by the back of his coat.  
"Do you remember what I told you earlier, Clyde?" He spoke with the patience of a crazy scientist torturing his victim.  
"Man, I swear that I didn't knew what they were going to do!! They tricked me!" Clyde tried to defend himself, but his eyes were already closed as he waited the pain of being punched.  
"Of course, I believe you my friend." Craig released him, for everyone's surprise. "Tweek told me that you've been wanting to date those chicks and you can be kind of a moron when you think with your wiener."  
"Yeah, that's right!! Thank you man!" Clyde was not believing that he'd go out of that situation without scars. His friend was totally becaming a better....  
"But just letting you girls know-" He turned back to the asian girls. "Clyde has a really jealous and protective cousin in other state, so if one of you end up dating him, this guy could be an obstacle. What was his name, Clyde? Karl, right?" Craig smiled ironically.  
"What the fuck man? That's not true at all girls!!" Clyde tried to cover the damage, but it was already too late. The asian girl were whispering between themselves, planning their next art fair.  
"Good luck with your girlfriends, Clyde." Craig took Tweek by the hand, piled their lunch trays and gone to the cafeteria.   
Sure, he was getting softer, but the bully inside him would never die. He placed the lunch trays at the right place and took the way for class, the bell would probably ring in a few instants so there was no point in going somewhere else. At his side, certain blonde was finally stopping his trembling.  
"Did you got hurt because of the fall, Tweekers?" He asked, also feeling calmer than before. The class was empty, the silence making his anger fade away.  
"N-No, I'm okay. And you?" Tweek stared at him from the beggining of the head until his shoes. "Did I hurt your back in the fall?"  
"Nah, you're not Clyde or Cartman." He shrugged, petting the shorter boy's head. Now a lot of people knew about their plans of kissing, and this could led to a crazy and without logic sequence of events, if Craig knew his little town. But at that moment, they just stood in silence, enjoying each other's company, a thing that, in comparison with the crazy messed up life, was the best thing in the world.  
After all, Craig always wanted to have a peaceful and boring life.  
After all, Tweek always wanted to enjoy the beauty of the silence.


	9. At the mall

After class and typical goodbyes, Craig went straight to his house, giving Stripe a check and getting ready to go to the mall. He was wanting to use that 50 bucks that he got from his dad in a date with Tweek, but since it wasn't possible he decided to buy something at the mall, maybe some new games or a book about galaxies that he saw in the bookstore on some day before. Yeah he was a space nerd, anyone that had a problem with that could shove into their throats and go to hell. As he was texting his mother about his plans, he received a message from Token.

  
_Token: So, I heard that you screwed Clyde's chance from getting chicks_   
_Token: Good job_   
_Craig: Damn school just ended and he already got to cry at your lap mama Token?_   
_Token: Is not my fault if he's a crybaby_   
_Token: But that was all? No punching or flipping off? You're getting soft_   
_Craig: Fuck off_   
_Craig: Psychological torture is way more effective than this_   
_Token: If you say so._   
_Token: My father is calling me, we're going to take the plane_   
_Token: See ya at morning soft bully_   
_Craig: Fuck u_

  
Craig chuckled a little, combing his hair and putting the hat at his head again. Unlike Clyde, Token wasn't a flamboyant crybaby mess, so they usually understood each other better. Not that he disliked Clyde, even with his cocky ways and exaggerated manners he was a good guy on the inside. At least they were way less crazy than Cartman's gang (who by the way still owed him money).   
After a few minutes, the boy was walking at the mall. The place gladly wasn't full, so he just enjoyed the moment without rushing, since he had time to waste until dinner, even though he'll probably pass at certain coffe shop before the expected, just because, you know, he did not had anything better to do.  
"First things first." He mumbled to himself, entering the bookstore, and searching the right corridor, the one that had the astronomy session. Between a book with figures and trivia and other with too many physics for his 9-years-old brain, there it was, the one that he was looking for. It was considerably big, with a hard-cover in a blue that was darker than his outfit, and a picture of the Milky Way at the front, the title "The story of galaxies" printed in the middle of the picture. 30 bucks. Perfect.   
After paying and getting out of the store, the boy was randomly flipping the pages of his new purchase until something at the toy store's showcase caught his attention.   
"Excuse me, what is that?" He asked to a salesman.  
"Oh, it's a stress-free toy, young boy. You see, they are made with a very squishy material, so whenever you feel angry or anxious you can just squeeze it and he will not rip or something like that." The man explained, showing the options that they had, but one in special took Craig's attention. He bought the funny-looking thing, storing it at his bag and taking the quickest way to Tweek's dad coffeshop. Yeah, he already bought the fidget spinner, but anything that could help with anxiety was more than welcome. Specially at that special formact.

* * *

  
"So, how can I-I help you today?" Tweek asked the group of girls, holding the little notepad and pencil at the best way that he could with his shaking hands. His shift was almost over, so he'd be able to finally have some time to enjoy the two things that made his craziness calm down.  
"Why don't you suggest us something? Like something really tasty but that does not have a lot of fat." A blonde girl asked, playing with her hair.  
"I-I d-don't know! A simple m-muffin maybe?" He tried, saying the first thing that came into his mind, but knowing that was probably the wrong answer as soon as he spoke. They were looking for something light or gluten-free maybe? Ahhh this was too much for him.  
"So that's what we want! Five muffins please." The girl stated, much for Tweek's surprise. Why were they agreeing with him? "And when you bring them, why don't we talk a little?"

* * *

  
The smell of coffe invaded Craig's senses at the same moment that he crossed the door, the sounf of the little bell ringing welcoming him. He automatically scanned the whole place, looking for his boyfriend. Maybe he could be at the kitchen?  
"So Tweek, what kind of coffe pretty boys usually drink in here?" His eyes followed the feminine voice, finally finding the blonde little mess. He was standing next to a table full of girls, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. They were talking and touching his arm, and everytime that happened he twitched more.  
Oh God. An annoying and strong feeling took Craig's focus, blinding his rationality and feeling him with rage. Since when he started to care so much? Since when he started to hate seeing someone touching that boy, specially if it was against his will? Those questions would remain unanswered as he tried his best to not give the stress toy a test drive.


	10. Overprotective

No, no. He could not make a scene in there. As Craig got closer to where his boyfriend was, he repeated the list of reasons over and over at his head, trying to wake up his sense of logic.  
 _1- Being jealous made no sense, since his boyfriend loved him a lot._  
 _2- Those girls didn't have any chance._  
 _3- Losing control of his emotions was total out of character for him, and should only happen at emergencies._  
 _4- Doing a scene would make Tweek freak the fuck out._  
 _5- His father in law would get angry for the confusion at his business._  
"Do you think that this lipstick really suits me?"  
Start again!  
"C-Craig!! H-Hey!!" Tweek was looking at him like he was the last lifeboat on Titanic his eyes pratically screaming for help. "I didn't knew we were going to meet here!"  
"I was bored so I decided to make you a surprise." In less than an eye blink he was confronting his enemies, a contained but threatening look at his face and an arm around Tweek's waist.  
"I'm just finishing to help those customers okay? You can get a table and order something if you want." Even though the blonde just wanted to finish that awkward moment, he still had to do his job, so he acted like nothing was wrong.  
"Don't worry about us silly, just go with your boy-toy! We see you soon!" They giggled and waved at him, going back to their conversation. The place was already almost empty, so Mr. Tweak made a hand sign, telling his son that he was free to do what he wanted. The spazz pulled his boyfriend's arm until they were at his home, falling at the couch and finally being able to breathe.   
"What those bitches wanted with you?" Craig asked, taking off his hat and messing up his own hair in an attempt to calm his nerves.  
"A gay friend, I guess. They were asking me about food and our friends and makeup, so I doubt this was flirting. Man I was so nervous! What if I gave a weird answer and they are judging me right now?" The blonde's eye twitched a bit.  
"To the hell what they think. What do you have to make they think that you'd be their little gay friend?"  
"I don't know how to tell you this man, but I'm gay."   
"I'm in schock." Craig rolled his eyes, giving up of his bad mood and laughing a little. Some idiot girls with movie-cliche fantasies would not ruin his night. "At least is over."  
"For you, but I'm tense as fucking hell in here! Is so hard to deal with the pressure when the problem is a costumer!! I can't do anything or my father is going bankrupt!!" Tweek was twitching and blinking like crazy, and before he could even say something, Craig remembered what he had at his bag.  
"I bought you something to help with the pressure." He took the anxiety-toy.  
"A dog chewing toy shaped as a gnome?!?" Tweek raised an eyebrown, or at least, the best thing that he could do to match that in a middle of a crisis.  
"An anxiety toy, dummy. See, when you get stressed you can squeeze him until the tension fade away?" Craig demonstrated, squeezing the thing between his fingers until the eyes were looking like they were going to explode. "It distracts your brain but also relieves the tension state that your body gets when you're anxious. Is a gnome because you know, you don't like them."  
"But what if I squeeze it too hard and the thing just explode? Agh I don't wanna break your gift!! " Tweek freaked out again. He started to shake his arms, but Craig held him still until he calmed down a little.  
"This thing is made to handle the squeezing, okay? And if it explodes it means that you're super strong and that would be awesome, okay? And for being my gift don't worry, we can buy something else that you can keep safe, but this one I want you to use, okay?" Craig spoke with his calm voice tone, brushing the messy light hair.   
"I gonna keep it with me." Tweek held the toy between his hands, a little smile crossing his thin lips.  
"That's a good idea, babe. But you don't need it right now, your best anxiety toy is here and ready to be squeezed to death." Craig opened his arms, welcoming the other boy into a nice, conforting hug. God, he was acting so cheesy later.  
"How do you know this much about anxiety and craziness and stuff, by the way?" Tweek asked, looking like he wanted to know that for a while.  
"I searched a lot since we started to date. I know that I can be a cold asshole sometimes, so I wanted to help you somehow. That's why I bought you the fidget spinner before. It didn't worked a lot but at least I tried." Craig shrugged, feeling that the embrace was getting tighter.  
"It helped. Not in that way that it should, but knowing that you were kind enough to care and buy me something.... It was really nice, you know? Thank you for always trying." Tweek smiled, and boy if that calm, sweet smile was not the most beautiful thing at the freaking world Craig could not believe this bullshit. That blonde little crazy was killing him, and if they kept together he'd probably die of cuteness at age of 20 or less.  
"I wanna kiss him so much." The dark-haired boy thought to himself, imagining how would be perfect if he could stop the smile with a gentle kiss, enjoying a sweet, perfect, romantic, moment.... But he controlled himself, and just kissed his boyfriend in the cheeks, making him blush in a deep shade of pink.  
That day was being crazy enough without being caught in the act by Tweek's parents.


	11. Dinner with one family....

"So, how are you doing, my favorite homossexual boys? You didn't made anything dirty when we were not here, right? You know that if you lie, the monster of bad coffe will chase you!" Mr. Tweak said in a mockingly way, as he and his wife entered the house and found the two boys watching tv and holding hands.  
"N-NO WE WERE JUST WATCHING TV! I SWEAR DAD! GOD, I DON'T WANNA BE CURSED WITH BAD COFFE!!" Tweek started to get on his usual crazy mood.  
"Sir, I think he don't need another reason to freak out, right?" Craig suggested, trying to not sound unpolite. It was almost against his nature, giving a fuck by what people thought about him, but it would be better to everyone if he had a good relationship with Tweek's parents (specially if he tried to get their help in decreasing Tweek's cafein's intake).  
"Sure, sure, I'm sorry about that, son." The old man laughed, sitting on his chair next to the couch.  
"Even though he's a lot quieter and less stressed since you guys started dating." Mrs Tweak stated from the kitchen.  
"Yeah, coffe and love are kind of miracolous things, honey."  
"Sure! Craig's mom told me that he's even being more polite and gentle and staying out of trouble. He just got into trouble twice this week!"  
"Can you guys stop talking like we were not in here?!?" Tweek asked.  
"Let them be honey, is a nice way to try the anxiety-toy." Craig took his book from the bag, ready to give it a check while the dinner wasn't done.  
"O-Okay." The blonde took the squeashy gnome, squeezing him so fast that Craig considered the actual chance that the thing could explode, but since it remained still, he focused his attention at the first chapter from the book. "You really like this astronomy thingies, right?"  
"Sure. Is very interesting." Craig pointed at a picture. "Look this is our solar system. There is Saturn, who is the Clyde from planets because he's kind of a flamboyant dick. And Jupiter, that is Cartman because he's big and red. I'm the Earth, because I'm just flipping those dicks off because I have life and they don't so they can all suck it."  
"This is so cool!" Tweek seemed like he was legitimately interested on that. "What about me? What am I?"  
"You're the sun." Craig regreted his words as soon as he saw Tweek getting redder than a tomato, his hands suffocating the poor gnome. He just said that he was so important for his life??? "Because of your spiky yellow hair, dummy." He corrected himself.  
"O-Oh, sure!!"  
"And also because you're at a perfect distance from me right now." Craig winked, now allowing his boyfriend to blush how much he wanted.  
"Craig!!" Tweek moved frenetically, looking at his dad and blushing even more when he remembered that they were being watched.   
"C'mon what's the matter son? When your mom was a beautiful young lady I was also very cute and romantic with her." The older man stated.  
"So this will end someday?" It was hard to tell if Tweek was relieved or sad with that sentence.  
"Nope." Craig interrupted. "Because you'll always be beautiful to me."  
"Dinner's ready boys!" The woman called, placing the dishes at the table and saving Tweek from blushing even more. Like that was possible.

* * *

  
"Thanks for the dinner. It was great." Craig said, going out of the Tweak's house.  
"It was a pleasure, Craig! Come back anytime you want." The father shaked his hand. "Let's go honey, let the boys say their boyfriend goodbyes!"  
"Why they have to make me embarassed like this?? Jesus!" Tweek complained, reaching for his hair but stopping at the middle of the way.  
"They are your parents, that's kinda of their life goal." Craig shrugged, pulling the shorter boy closer. "So, can I expect one of your night visits today? Is better if I leave an extra blanket on my bed, you always steal mine when we share."  
"N-No!! I think I'll be okay!! And if I start to frak out I can use the gnome, right?" Tweek's fingers moved across his shoulder, his face burried between it and his neck.  
"Hey if that thing starts to be my rival, I want it back."   
"Deep breaths, Super Craig." Tweek laughed, stealing one of his boyfriend's catchphrases for when they were playing superheroes.  
"Never when I'm around you, Wonder Tweek." Craig answered, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Is hard to breathe when I'm suffocating on aaaaall this lovee." The monotonous voice made the sentences sound way more cheesy.  
"Don't suffocate and die Super Craig! I can't live without you!"  
"Okay, let's stop the play before I pinch your cheeks." Craig let him free of the embrace, kissing his hand and his cheeks.   
"We're so gay man." Tweek laughed.  
"Mr. Garrison would be jealous." Craig completed, starting to walk. "See ya at school tommorrow baby."  
"See ya. Don't forget to text me when you're home. And you go to sleep." Tweek waved his hand, a little smile on his lips.  
"Of course." It was an interesting fact how the blonde started to demand stuff from him without even hesiting, like he could be sure that Craig would be there for him. And that little detail always made the Tucker boy so happy.  
"Welcome back son." His father said as soon as he crossed the door. "Did you had fun at Tweek's house?"  
"I always do dad... I always do."  
"What?"  
"Nothing."


	12. ....Breakfast with another

"Hey dipshit, wake up. Wake up!" Craig was almost pushed off the bed by his little sister, Tricia Tucker.  
"Goddamit, the alarm clock is not ringing yet, so fuck off little whore." He complained, rubbing his eyes.  
"Yeah but your favorite alarm clock is downstairs, so, even though I'd prefer stealing him from you, dad make me come wake you up fuckboy." She flipped him off, receiving the same answer from the now awake boy.  
"Try to steal my boyfriend, I'll throw you in the mixer and give your meat to the Pirate guinea pig." Craig warned her, putting his hat to cover his messy bedhair. He hated when his sister talked about Tweek like that.  
"I don't want he as my boyfriend, stupid ass, I want him as my big brother. He'd be totally better than you. What could I do what a gay boyfriend, anyway?"  
"What can you do with a straight boyfriend that you already know? Dirty brat."  
"Fuck off." Tricia showed her tongue to him and vanished at the corridor. Craig followed some minutes later, already with his usual clothes, finding his boyfriend chatting with his parents at the dinning room.  
"Look what we found at the street, son." His mother stated, pointing at the boy who was currently serving himself with a mug of coffe.  
"Don't talk about my boyfriend as he is some kind of stray puppy." Craig rolled his eyes, going next to Tweek and placing a kiss in his cheek. "Couldn't you find the extra key babe?"   
"N-No! I did not freaked out this time!!" The blonde seemed a little bir proud of himself when he sait that. "My dad asked me to give free samples of our new winter's cake across the city, and when I got here your parents invited me for breakfast. I already ate but..."  
"You'd never say no for free coffe." Craig chucked, trying to tease him. "And here I was, thinking that you came to see me."  
"B-BUT IS TRUE!!" Tweek held him by the shoulders, shaking him like the alarm clock he was. "I've left your house by last so we could go to school together! I-If you want of course." His eye twitched a little in the end of the sentence.  
"Of course that I want babe. Now finish your coffe before I properly wake up, or I'll throw it in the sink." Craig ruffled his hair.  
"You're so gay together. It's adorable and it makes me so proud, son!" Mr. Tucker exclaimed.  
"Y-You shouldn't say that with Tricia here! She could feel less important than Craig." Tweek said almost whispering, being afraid of maybe getting too much into people's business.  
"But she is." Craig stated.  
"Craig!!"  
"Don't worry about me, Tweek." The little girl offered him a smile. "Unlike other people I don't need to be gay to make my parents proud."  
"J-Jeezz don't fight you two! I don't know how to deal with fights, specially between brother and sister!" The spazz putted the mug on the table before starting to shake too much.  
"Calm down baby, nobody is fighting here, okay? This is just how we usually talk, so don't worry."  
"I-If you say!" Tweek came back to his coffe, enjoying every single sip while Craig took some toasts and egg and ate at light speed.  
"I'm ready, let's go to the school." He said nonchalantly, picking up his bag.  
"Don't eat like that, it's bad for your health young man!" His mother warned.  
"Just for today, we have some stuff to do before class." Craig took Tweek by the hand, trying to run away of the situation.  
"Like what, not seeing your family? But I didn't even showed Tweek my art collection! I think is very interesting and unique." Before his dad could continue, the dark-haired boy was already at the street, pretending to not hear when his name was being called.  
"Remmeber what I'm saying, when he gets older Craig will totally imprison Tweek at the middle of a jungle where nobody except him can see the poor boy." Tricia rolled her eyes, eating a piece of the cake that the blonde boy brought.  
"Is just young love, one day you'll understand how it is." Her mother explained.  
"It's disgusting, but less than usual Craig, I guess."

* * *

"What do we have to do before class, Craig?" Tweek asked, still holding his hand.  
"My dad already told you." Craig answered, wishing to have picked up some juice or milk before running away, his mouth was fucking dry from the breakfast. "I don't want they bothering you at this time of the morning."  
"You're the one looking like was bothered in there." As if he was reding the other's mind, Tweek offered him a bottle of water from his backpack.  
"Is not my fault if everyone keeps trying to steal you from me." Craig let it slide, without giving too much thought about it. His throat was begging for the cold water.  
"You sound like a jealous boyfriend." Tweek stated like it was some kind of joke. Was a window of silence while Craig drabk the water, until he shrugged and follow their way to school.  
"You have no idea, babe. You have no idea."


	13. Token's back

"Tokeeen where are our gifts??" Craig could hear Clyde's voice across the entire fucking school, so fingind his friends was not hard at all.  
"I was hoping to hear a welcome back first." Token replied, closing his locker's door.  
"C'mon, we see you everyday, but we don't see gifts everyday! I'll ask you about the trip when you kill my curiosity!" Clyde tried to convince him with puppy-eyes, but Token just walked, pretending to ignore him.  
"If ignoring Clyde was easy I'd sure happy a more peaceful life." Craig waved to Token, getting together with them.  
"How was the trip? Safe? Nobody tried to rob and kill you and your family?" Tweek asked.  
"See Clyde, that's how you talk with a friend that just got back from a trip."  
"By acting like a crazy paranoid?"  
"Don't push it Clyde." Craig warned. "I'm not in a good mood right now."  
"The question is: when you are in a good mood?" Clyde mocked.  
"Something happened?" Token asked, unlike Clyde, showing real concern. Nothing good could come from Craig being pissed.  
"He's jealous of his sister because she likes me." Tweek received a death glare from his boyfriend.  
"Ah c'mon Craig This-boy-is-mine-and-nobody-can't-touch-him Tucker, is not like someone would ever try to steal Tweek from you. You hold his hand/shoulder/body in every second that you fucking can, how someone would find the opportunity?" Token chuckled, taking his seat at the classroom.  
"T-Token is right Craig. You're really clingy." Tweek agreed, touching the other boy's shoulder.  
"Is that a problem for you?" Craig hesitated, trying to let go of the hand that was holding his own.  
"If it was I'd be freaked out with this, don't you think?"  
"Oh God, how can you be so gay so early in the morning?" Cartman complained, joining them with his group.  
"Nice black eye, fatass, is Heidi's christmas gift for you?" Craig replyied at the same mocking tone.  
"Jesus, can't we get a morning without bickering? You guys are so immature." Said Clyde, playing with his own hair.  
"Excuse me?"  
"C'mon guys." Token got some boxes from his backpack, trying to avoid another fight. "I'll show what I brought you guys from my trip."  
"Cool, I hope isn't some cheap souvenir." Cartman got next to the group.  
"I was not talking about you fatass. You keep forgeting that I don't like you." Token rolled his eyes, giving Clyde the bigger package. "There it is, I bought you some snacks that we don't have in here, even a taco-flavored potato chip."  
"Cool!! I can't wait to try it!" Clyde gave him a bearhug. "Thaaaaaank you, I knew you were thinking about me!"  
"Is impossible not to think about you when I see junkfood."  
"That's Token politely calling you fat." Craig stated.  
"C'mon dude, I spent my whole night in an airplane, can you be sorry for my ears and don't give me a headache?" Token asked, putting a small box between Craig's hands. "This is yours. Well, is not actually for you, but I think you'll like it anyway."  
"Eh?" Craig opened the package, finding a blue plastic toy.  
"Is a exercise-wheel for Stripe #4. Guinea pigs are bigger than hamsters, so is hard to find one that fits, so when I saw it I knew I shoud bring it to you." Token explained.  
"That's very cool, I don't want Stripe getting fat like Clyde or Cartman." Craig was testing the toy with his fingers when Token gave the last gift.  
"And for Tweek we have some fancy coffe, of course." He laughed at how happy the blonde was with such of a simple thing.  
"Yeah, go ahead, feed his addiction. Just saying that when I make a intervection about this you'll not be invited." The Tucker boy complained, carefully storing Stripe's new toy at his backpack.  
"Look, Craig is so jealous."  
"What you're talking with your butt, Cartman?"  
"Token gave Clyde and Tweek very cool stuff, but you got a stupid toy for your guinea pig. This doesn't tell you something about your relationship with him?" Cartman laughed.  
"That I'm his favorite friend? Funny I always thought it was Clyde. Oh well." Craig shrugged, pretending to not recognize his existence. "So, we're really going to see that movie tommorrow, right?"  
"You're really excited about, don't ya?" Clyde gave him a mischiveous smile.  
"Fuck off."  
"I'm really looking forward for it!! I m-mean the movie!" Tweek tried to hide his initial excitement with the subject, his cheeks slightly blushed.  
"This sure is going to be fun." Craig smiled discreetly, looking at nowhere in particular.  
Just some hours until that subject was done.  
And only now he was coming to the realization that he didn't knew anything about kissing.


	14. How to kiss - Part 1

Clyde was starting to get pissed. There he was, trying to comb his hair for nice Instagram pictures, but a certain gay couple that he knew and love was driving him insane. He opened the first chat, ad tehre it was, the agressive-when-scared Craig Tucker.

  
_Best-Bro: C'mon you have to help me. You own me for your last mess._  
_Clyde: Do I have to make you remember that you ruined my chances with the asian girls. They went into my profile, found some old pictures with my cousins and are drawing me and the one they think is my lover or some shit like that!T-T_  
_Best-Bro: Serves you right bitch_  
_Best-Bro: Anyway if Tweek tells you something you tell me_  
_Clyde: Stalker_  
_Clyde: He's asking me about kissing tips. At least that's what I understood from his messy text._  
_Clyde: He's freaking out man._  
_Best-Bro: Damn this boy is getting good at acting._  
_Clyde: ??_  
_Best-Bro: He's sitting right here by my side and I didn't have a clue that he was talking about something like that with ya_  
_Clyde: And why don't you talk with him? Dialogue is good 4 a relationship_  
_Best-Bro: If your advice is good, why u don't have a gf?_  
_Best-Bro: Anyway_  
_Clyde: :- < why u have to hurt me like this_  
_Best-Bro: What did u say to him?_  
_Clyde: I'm looking for some stuff online to send him_  
_Best-bro: Good send to me too and keep talking._

  
God, how he could make those two solve their own problems? It was just a kiss after all, right? Why it was being such of a big thing? That's what love did to people??  
"Well, I guess they need some shock therapy..." The brunette said to himself, finding just what he needed to make those lovebirds talk about the subject.

* * *

  
"Babe, you're feeling okay?" Craig asked, covering he and Tweek properly with the blankets. They were at the living room from his house watching a movie together. He knew that sneaking into his boyfriend's personal conversations was a terrible thing to do, and he'd make sure to remember apologizing in the next day, but right now he'd allow himself of being so crazy to keep them on the same page.  
"S-Sure! Why do you ask?? Don't I look okay? I have something in my face?" Tweek moved a little.  
"No! Just asking to be sure, you know. That you don't need a coffe or some food or something." Craig tried to change the focus, petting the head that was resting on his shoulder. God, how could that be so good? It was like having a bubble of confort and love around them, as nothing could stop that feeling from growing more and more.  
"I'm good like this. You don't need to get up, okay?" His voice sounded soft and mellow, like he was asking to stay in that position. "Is really ok that I sleep in here?"  
"Sure, my mom said that is healthy for a couple. Plus she gets pretty scared about you walking alone to get in here after midnight, so is better if you don't leave in first place. But dad says we can't share the bed."  
"I c-can't do that anyway man, is too much pressure! Plus I'd probably kick you until you fall from the bed." The blonde explained, hugging one of the couch's pillows.  
"We have to deal with this before we're 16, or at least until puberty. Things are gonna get too crazy by there, and I don't think I'll develop a kink about being kicked to death." Craig joked, almost having his face crushed by a pillow.  
"D-DON'T JOKE ABOUT THOSE THINGS MAN, YOU WANT ME TO DIE FROM A HEART ATTACK?"  
"I wasn't joking. Ok, just a little." Craig took pillow for himself, and they were ready to start a pillow fight when both of their phones vibrated. "Let's check this and after you're dead, Tweak."  
"The same for you Tucker." Tweek laughed, picking up the device and looking like he'd really have a heart attack, or at least a panic attack.  
"What's wrong babe?"

  
_The best gang #1_  
_Token: Did someone finished the homework?_  
_Clyde: Nope I was searching at some really useful information online_  
_Clyde: Specially for the mouth-virgin boyas over here_  
_Token: wtf man_  
_Clyde: Check this wikihow link: How to kiss a boy: 15 steps (With pictures)._  
_Clyde: It can be useful for u~_  
_Clyde: U welcome friendos ^^ /_  
_Tweek: ......................._  
Clyde Donovan was a dead man if Tweek died in that night.


	15. How to kiss - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this article is real, so I'll let the link here in case you guys wanna check it out! https://www.wikihow.com/Kiss-a-Boy

There was a mortifying silence at the loving room for two or three minutes, even though it seemed like an eternity. Craig could almost Tweek screaming on his head about Clyde telling his secret in front of everyone, but he was totally not ready for what he'd hear next.  
"Maybe we should give it a check." He started to cough like a maniac or someone dying from tuberculosis before Tweek could even finish the sentence. "Ngn-Not because of the obvious reason! Is probably funny or something like that, man!"  
"Y-Yeah, you may be right... Let's go." Craig looked down, feeling embarassed for overreacting. Goddamit, that whole kissing trouble was starting to feel like a snowball, getting bigger and messier after every day. Maybe he'd just use the opportunity and kiss him already! In a way or another, he snuggled with the blonde until they were close enough to see the cellphone's screen together.   
The page started with a girl looking at a guy, both awkardly smiling to each other.  
"Are they on drugs or something? This is not the face you make seeing your crush, this looks like someone that needs to go to the bathroom." Tweek giggled a little by the comment, and Craig cleaned his throat to make the best ironic/funny voice that he could. "Step 1: Flirt him up, and the first tip is smiling. With that smile I think he'd probably call the cops."  
"Right? And how the fuck you flirt someone up? Can't you flirt someone down, like end up making he feel depressed or something? Man this is sure confusing as hell." Tweek stated, getting his pillow back and leaving to Craig the duty of holding the phone. "Continue."  
"Do light touches. Look baby, we're already on the way. There is some heavy touching going on between us." Craig chucked, pretending to not see the light blush on his boyfriend's cheeks when he said that. "Pay him a compliment. Hey, your messy hair is sooo pretty and the way you shake like a maniac makes my heart go crazy."  
"You're a dick, but almost in a good way. Except when it's not." They laughed together this time, feeling the pressure that was there before slowly going away.  
"There is a lot of this foreplay before the actual kissing shit, like not texting too much because you have to look like a cold asshole or not using sticky lipgloss bullshit, so I'll just advance a little. So after that, you're alone with your boy, the time is right, you took that motherfucker away, and you're kissing him."  
"Craig you're so romantic~" Tweek muffled his own laugh.  
"C'mon let me finish, babe, you have to keep your lips light, you see? Touch him like you wanna climb the poor bastard, pull his hair, very nice, very kinky, and just like that stop in the middle of the stuff." Craig said nonchalantly, closing the article and resting the cellphone at his side.  
"B-But why stopping?"  
"Because some people are insecure and think that if they satisfy their partner he'll probably go away or something like that. I don't know, is stupid. Go until you're both happy, that's what makes more sense."  
"Is that what you think? I-I see!" It was like Tweek was taking note with his mind.   
"And after that there are some questions from other people. Wanna check it out? Is funny as hell. Like what if he's shy or what if he has bad breath?"  
"No, I think this kind of possibility would just make me freak out." Tweek laughed until realizing what he just said. "Ah!! I n-need to go to the bathroom!" He ran before Craig could even say a thing.  
"So fucking cute." The dark haired boy mumbled to himself, catching his own cellphone. There were 3 unread messages from a certain Clyde Dickvan being notificated on his screen.

  
_Clyde Dickvan: Sooooooooooooooooooo_   
_Clyde Dickvan: Did I helped huh?_   
_Clyde Dickvan: Are u smooching right now Craig?_   
_Craig: Fuck off dick_   
_Clyde Dickvan: Aww u just taking note for tommorrow? Big day is close huh?_   
_Clyde Dickvan: How do u feel?_   
_Craig: Wanting to murder u_   
_Craig: But thanks anyway, we laughed a lot._   
_Craig: Honestly, I bet my fucking pants that you wrote that article._   
_Clyde Dickvan: I wish I had, is such of a good written piece of literature. I have it memorized by now._   
_Craig: Why I'm not surprised._   
_Craig: Anyway, gotta go, Tweek is coming back and we have to get a sleeping bag for him_   
_Clyde Dickvan: Use protection my children ;D_

  
"I-Im back." Tweek said, messing up his own hair but not actually pulling it, wich was already a good thing. He sat back at the couch, being surprised when was pushed into a tight hug.  
"Excited about the movie tommorrow, honey?" Craig was way more interested in the answer than he appeared to be.  
"Su-Sure! Is going to be a nice day, I hope that anything kill us in the way."  
"I think that's rather impossible." Craig pulled him closer, enjoying the smell of coffe and soap that his boyfriend always had. "And if it happens, think about that, dying together is actually way more romantic that that entire kissing article. At least I'd die happy knowing that I beated Clyde's bullshit."  
"True."  
"Now come here." He held Tweek by the chin, kissing his cheek. "I gonna make sure that I don't leave you wanting more cuddling."  
"I think that's kinda impossible, but... I'd a-actually love to see you try." Tweek smiled, looking embarassed but happy, and confident enough to came back to the resting-head position thet they were at first place.   
"So let's bet then. And I hope that I'm the one losing it."


	16. The beggining

"Time to sleep, boys, behave weel, okay?" Mr. Tucker said at the door, closing it and going to his own room. The two boys were already on their pajamas, Tweek putting together his sleeping bag and Craig playing with Stripe in the bed.  
"Well Stripe, time to sleep. You're the kid, so you shouldn't stay awake until late." He putted the guinea pig in his cage, patting the lace next to him. "You can stop putting this thing on the floor babe. Come here."  
"W-WHat?!? But Craig, your dad said no!! A-And oh God, I'm not ready for... for... ahhhhh." The blonde's face was red mess.  
"For what?" Craig raised an eyebrown. "We're 9-years old dude, just because my dad is an idiot doesn't mean that we'll do something dirty." Tweek stopped for a while, after taking the pillow and the blankets and climbing the bed. "See, I'm not attacking you or some shit like that. And if you kick me when you sleep I'll just go to the sleeping bag."  
"Is not like I sleep too much or anything." The blonde timidly layed down, covering himself and facing his boyfriend.  
"But let's pretend that we're doing that so nobody bothers us, okay?" Craig reached the light switch, making the room dark aside from the glowing stars oh the ceilling. The couple just stared at each other for a while, getting used to the dark and feeling each other's presence, until Tweek reaching for Craig's hand and opening his mouth slowly, as he was choosing the right words to start.  
"Can I ask you something?" He whispered carefully, trying to not wake up anyone.  
"Anything you want, babe."  
"When did you realized that you were... w-well... I can't!!" The spazz muffled his own face with the pillow.  
"C'mon baby, ask me. Is okay." Craig carefully replaced the object with his hands, cupping the soft cheeks and looking directly to those beautiful eyes. Tweek took a deep breath and closed his eyes before starting over.  
"When did you realize that you were liking me?"  
"Oh that." Craig finally understood what was wrong with the question. They never really talked about the subject, they just started dating and the other things came naturally. "It's hard to tell you exactly when, but I'll try... Maybe when you came to see me after we "broke up", I think that's accurate. I felt really sad when I rejected you, because I was really wanting to say yes, but if I did it would let you thinking that I was only doing it to make this crazy fucking town happy." His hands were moving slowly until they were pulling the other boy even closer to him. "Remember what I said to you, that I couldn't do things just to please everyone? That I had to be myself? When we got together that was my decision. And I had to say..." Craig's voice were almost inaudible. "I don't regret it for a single moment, honey."  
"Craig..." Tweek stopped for a second before crushing his boyfriend in a hug, burying his face into his neck and almost climbing him. "Thank you so much." His voice was muffled and messy, echoing in the quiet room.  
"You don't need to say thank you for being loved, crazy boy." Craig caressed his hair. "But what about you, huh? I'm pretty straight-forward in what I want, but you're harder to read."  
"mMchdgsh."  
"Take your face from there, you're going to end up leaving marks at my neck."  
"After the things you said about me being able to do more. As I said after that, it was very special for me. I tried to deny my feelings because it was so painful liking you and thinking that you'd never give me a chance, and feelings drive you crazy man! They don't know mercy! With all this mess I don't even know how we are together right now." Tweek stared at the gentle blue eyes, gathering all his strenght and kissing Craig's cheek. "But, even though I'm feeling embarassed and nervous right now I also don't regret anything, not even for a second."  
"Goddamit, how can you be so beautiful when you smile? Is too much for me, do you know that?" Craig pinched one of his cheeks.  
"S-SOrry!!"  
"Don't be. Let's just hug and at least try to get some sleep ok, babe? I think it would be good for you."  
"That's the other thing that surprised me a lot." Tweek stated, driving his attention to the ceilling's stars. "I never saw you as a clingy type of person."  
"Neither I did. I guess that's just the effect that you have on me.  
"So is my fault?!?"  
"C'mon, is not a bad thing. Is one of the love languages, if I'm not wrong." Craig held his hand, just like they always did in school, walking around the city, having dates or basically almost every second. People even joked about that, saying that the universe maybe would be over if they ever let go of each other.   
"Good. Craig?"  
"Hm?"  
"I'm feeling sleepy."  
"I'm very flattered." The dark-haired boy smiled gently, placing a kiss at the blonde's hand and holding it again, feeling his own eyes getting heavier. "So rest okay? If anything happens don't think twice in waking me up."  
"Good night, Craig."  
"Good night, babe."  
And, just like that, they feel asleep, wishing that there was plenty nights like this one on their futures, where they could just hands and put the worries away. Nights where saying I love you was the same thing as just being there to each other.


	17. Is too late?

Ring Ring Ring  
 _"Shut up."_  
Ring Ring Ring  
 _"Shut up."_  
Ring Ring Ring  
 _"Goddamit."_  
Craig opened his eyes, sighing miserably and starting the day in the most pissed mood that someone can gets after a good and resting night cuddling the shit out of your boyfriend. Whatever was making his cellphone ring like that could go burn in hell... Wait, why the sun was already so bright at the window?  
He took his annoying mobile device, seeing the 10:45 glowing, almost in an accusatory way. They were suppose to be at the theater in 15 minutes.  
"Why we have to watch a fucking movie so early in the fucking saturday?" He mubled, proceeding to realize the hardest thing ever: Having the guts to wake up a boy that never slept properly, and that was now drooling on his pillow. He checked his cellphone before doing this kind of monstruosity.

  
_The boys and those guys_   
_Clyde Dickvan: So, everyone ready to go?_   
_Token: I'll be there at 10:50, the movie starts by 11:10 so we have time to buy some food._   
_Kyle: But where's Craig and Tweek? They were last online last night._   
_Stan: Maybe they're still sleeping?_   
_Kenny: Or having sex._   
_Fatass: Hey lovebirds, stop having sex and answer us._   
_Craig: Fuck off Cartman. We were having breakfast, will be in theater at 11_   
_He changed to Token's chat._   
_Craig: We overslept and so not going to be there at 11_   
_Token: I realized that_   
_Craig: Buy us a popcorn and go, we'll meet you guys inside_   
_Craig Probably after the trailers, though._

  
Craig sighed, brushing his fingertips at Tweek's hair, thinking at the better forms of waking him up without scaring him too much. If it was for him, they'd just ditch the movie and enjoy some more lazy time, hen cacth up Token and Clyde later and do something together. But certain blonde prepared himself to that for the whole week, so they'd have to follow the plan.  
"Craig?" Tweek mumbled, opening one of his eyes and scratching the other.  
"Hey babe." He smiled, sitting on the bed. "Look, don't freak out, but we kind of overslept. If we wanna catch the movie we have to leave in 15, 25 minutes at least."  
Silence  
Silence  
"WHAT WE DOING SITTING, THEN? OH MY GOD!!" Tweek got up in a rush, taking off his pajamas and changing into his usual clothes.   
"And last night he locked himself into the bathroom because he was too ashamed of do this with me looking." Craig thought, putting on his own clothes and his typical hat, giving a check at Stripe and going downstairs just when Tweek finished.  
"Ah, good morning boys." Mr. Tucker said, watching a footbal game at the tv.  
"Why nobody called us?" Craig asked, shoving off a waffle with orange juice, while Tweek drank two mugs of coffe in no time.  
"Because you seemed so tired and confortable. Is saturday, so there isn't a problem, right?"  
"It has because now we're late. Whatever. He took Tweek's hand and was almost at the door before turning to his father again. "If someone took a picture of us, I gonna be so pissed."

* * *

"5 minutes to start!! Where are those fucking bitches???" Cartman complained, eating a giantic popcorn bucket.  
"Craig said that they're coming." Token explained.  
"Said where? You guys are keeping secrets from me?" Clyde gasped, on false surprise.  
"Stop with the drama, Angelina Jolie."  
"So, what do we do?" Stan asked.  
"We should enter already, they'll find us there. I hope that they get seats, though." Kyle pointed the big crowd around them, the movie was debuting that morning.  
"We all hope." Clyde stated. "For Tweek's mental health."

* * *

"We're almost there, see, I told you that we're going to make it." Craig said, being pushed by his boyfriend. Damn, he was really wanting to accomplish his plan, anyone who saw them at the street probably would guess that they were running away from a robbery or something.  
"Oh thank God!" Tweek semmed to calm down a little when they reached the movie theater. 11:05. Still in time, maybe? "And Craig, why your dad didn't complained if he saw us sleeping together?"  
"I told you he was just being a dick. Now, I'll be back in a second, okay?"Craig stopped to buy the tickets, while Tweek bought some snacks, popcorn wasn't enough after that crazy breakfast. They got together again in 5 minutes, and Craig looked like he was wanting to go home.  
"Good and bad news, honey. Choose."  
"DON'T MAKE ME CHOOSE IN A TIME LIKE THIS!!" Tweek almost dropped the candy bars, his hands shaking randomly.  
"Ok, ok." Craig touched his arm. "Good news are we bought the last tickets to the movie. But the seats are on opposites sides."  
"Oh."   
"I sent a text to Token, you're going to seat next to Cartman and Kyle, I'll be with Stan and Clyde."  
"Oh." Tweek was not screaming with his voice, but his eyes were doing that a LOT.  
"We can still go home if you want."  
"N-NO!!" Ok, now he was screaming with his voice. "L-Let's watch this, okay?"  
Goddamit world, couldn't you give the poor boy a break?


	18. At the movie theater

Even at opposite sides of the movie theater, Craig could feel his boyfriend anger/disappointment for being separated like that. He propably planeed the whole thing on his head, the perfect set up for a kiss that would not kill him with anxiety, and sitting together probably was a major feature. As they walked until there, Craig even offered to go away again, but the blonde just argued that he didn't wanted to waste the tickets.   
"Fuck." Craig sighed, feeling annoyied and stressed, until the vibration of his cellphone on silent mode caught his attention.

  
_Babe <3 : I can't focus on this damn thing_   
_Craig: It just started baby_   
_Babe <3 : I cant!!!@!!!_   
_Babe <3 : Now that I think being in a dark room with a lot of strangers is fucking dangerous_   
_Babe <3 : I don't wanna die_   
_Craig: U not gonna die babe_   
_Craig: Are u sure that you not want to leave?_   
_Babe <3 : But the tickets!_   
_Craig: Not giving a single fuck_   
_Babe <3 : But don't you wanna see this movie?_   
_Craig: Not really_   
_Craig: I came because I didn't have anything better to do at the weekend_   
_Babe <3: WHAT _   
_Babe <3: WHY DIDN'T U TOLD ME BEFORE_   
_Craig: Well I kinda did_   
_Babe <3: And how we're supposed to get away??_   
_Babe <3: WE GONNA BOTHER PEOPLE THAT ARE WATCHING THE MVOIE AND THEY'RE GOING DO JUDGE US_   
_Craig: Would love to see someone trying_   
_Babe <3: What about the guys?? They're going to be angry at us_   
_Craig: Wait a second_

  
Craig changed to the other chat, wich he had already changed the name to something more suitable.

  
_The best and the trash_   
_Kyle: Stop texting in the middle of the movie fatass!!_   
_Craig: Hey guys Tweek is not feeling well I'm taking him home_   
_Clyde Dickvan: Is your little kissing plan ruined? Poor Tweek_   
_Craig: Shut up dick_   
_Babe <3: .........._   
_Craig: U dead Clyde_   
_Craig: Bye_

  
There wasn't even necessary to call Tweek to go away. When Craig took his eyes away from the cellphone's screen, he was already running away in despair. The black-haired boy only got to cath him up at the theater's exit, where he was panting and failling miserably at opening a candy bar.  
"Calm down, babe. What's wrong?" Craig asked. guiding him to sit at a nearby bench.  
"Clyde! C-CLYDE SaId!!" He shaked his hands, dropping the chocolate.   
"He's just trying to mess with you, okay? You don't need to be so worried honey." Craig knew that probably the lie was not going to be useful at that point, but hoped that, for a miracle, it left his boyfriend calm enough.  
"Actually..." Tweek paused, holding his hands together and looking down. "There is something I really need to tell you, but I'm afraid you'll be angry at me."  
"Well, I can't guarantee anything if you don't tell me. But I'll probably not get mad at you, dude. Is kind of hard to me."  
"To care about something enough to be angry?' Tweek laughed a little.  
"To be angry at you." Craig brushed his lips against the other boy's cheeks, and he looked like his confidence to talk was better after that short conversation.  
"Craig this whole movie thing was a plan. I was trying to find the right moment to kiss you. But everything just gone to hell and now I'm pissed sad angry-"  
"Calm down, honey." Craig hugged him, facing a decision: Should he tell him that he knew about that the whole time? They say being honest is the best thing to do, but... Tweek put a lot of effort at that plan and trying to be calm enough to not "screw things up", so maybe, just maybe, a little lie that could help him at trying new things by himself would not be so bad after all. "I'm not angry, okay? I mean, why would I be?"  
"Because I was hiding something from you or maybe!! Maybe you didn't wanted to kiss me or something!! That is way too gay man!!" Tweek stated in agony, finally giving voice to his worst fear.  
"Just like me and you, so what?" Craig chuckled, getting up and waiting for Tweek to join him.  
"Where we going?" He asked.  
"Isn't that obvious?" Craig stared at him with a encouraging smile. "Let's find a quiet place to have this kiss without interruptions, babe. Just me, you and a final dot at this story."  
"Eh??" Tweek's face was probably stealing all of his body's blood, as he got red and started to mumble things with no logic. "Are you serious?!?"  
"You know that I'm always serious. Except when I'm not." Craig pulled him by the hand, finally thinking about the perfect place they could go. And, even though he hated to admit, anxiety was getting his nerves too.


	19. Finally

"So, we're close?" Tweek asked for the tenth time in a fifteen minutes-gap. They were walking for the city and he couldn't stop questioning himself about what kind of place they were going. Somewhere quiet? Romantic? Home?  
"Yeah, yeah."  
More ten minutes. Silence.  
"Tweek?"  
"Hm?"  
"I don't have any fucking idea from where to go." Craig finally admitted, stopping at the middle of the street, and sighing. "I tried to imagine a place, but is fucking hard. Sorry."  
"I-IT'S OK!! We can think together or just go home and let this for other day or maybe nerver doingit I mean holding hands is cool already who needs more contact I heard that mouths are really dirty and we can catch a disease and-"  
"Tweek, calm down. I can't understand you when you don't breath between words." Craig held him by his shoulders. "And no we're doing this today. If we don't you'll freak out even more."  
"True... BUT WHAT CAN WE DO?!? OH GOD THIS IS TOO HARD!! IT FEELS LIKE MY HEART IS GOING TO EXPLODE!!" Tweek pressed his face against Craig's coat, hoping that the contact would help to calm him down. "Your heart is also beating like crazy...."  
"Hey, just because I don't show it, doesn't mean that I don't go crazy sometimes." Craig brushed the blonde hair with his fingers, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head. "I mean, it must be easier than it looks, we just have to press our lips together and that's it. That tongue to tongue thing is just too weird for me right now."  
"Right?? I looked online, it looks like you're about to eat eacho other's faces!" Tweek looked up, trying to stare at his boyfriend's face. He was so amazing and made him so confortable. With that person, that he met in a stupid fight a long time ago, he learned that someone could understand and love him for what he were, that you don't need coffe to make the worries go away, that physical contact is amazing and not scary if someone respects your space.  
Everything packed in a idiot boy who had flipping people off as a hobby.  
Tweek leaned towards him, feeling his head empty and his heart get quiet. When he felt their lips brushing against each other he closed his eyes, too embarassed to look what was happening. Craig's arms were pushing him closer, as the delicate and sweet kiss lingered for some time. Maybe their friends would find stupid how there were so many anxiety for such of a simple thing, but they could go to hell. He and Craig had all the time in the world, and that little kiss, at least for him, was perfect in every possible way. When they departed from the kiss, his cheeks were burning, and the sensation increased when he saw Craig smiling and staring at him.  
"So... H-How was it?" The blonde asked, suddenly afraid of the answer. "I'm sorry if it was boring or slow or fast or anything!"  
"It was... Perfect. Just like every first experience that I had with you so far, and just like the other ones that we're probably gonna have together. I'm warning you Tweek, now there's no way back. You're stuck with me and you better deal with it." Craig kissed him again.  
"I guess I can deal with it." Tweek was finding amazing how he was not twitching and trembling in a stressful situation like that. He felt Craig's hand holding his own and starting to walk again, and just followed him enjoying the nice feeling of pure amazing happiness.  
"As I said, no turning back. And now that we're past of the first thing you have to let me kiss you as many times as I want." Craig hesitated, before putting his arm around Tweek's waist and keep their walk. "I deserve this upgrade."  
"A-As you wish." Tweek loved the feeling of being so close, and at that point he was not even caring if someone was looking at them. "Where we going?"  
"Coffe shop. I'm starving and your dad always gives me free food. Also, I guess you're in desperate need of a coffe right now?"   
"Not really. But I'm hungry too." Tweek smiled at him, seeing his boyfriend blushing, that seemed to always happen when he smiled. "And Craig?"  
"What honey?"  
"Do you really think that we're going to have a lot of other "firsts" together?"  
Craig's smile was mischiveous before answering that.  
"Just wait and see babe. I think it would be way harder in the future."  
"If you're there with me, I don't care."  
"Cool."  
And as they walked towards the Tweak's coffe shop, Craig could see how the world was better at his lover's side. So full of good things to do, so full of possibilities.  
So full of him.


	20. Epilogue

Sitting at his couch, Craig stared at the cellphone screen, doing nothing in particular. After spending the rest of the day with Tweek, they finally splited to have dinner with their own families, and after a very nice burger he was sitting in silence, tasting a completely different flavor on his mouth. The sweet and delicate kiss was giving him hallucinations, but not the bad ones, as he kept remembering every second of it. They kissed a lot in that afternoon too, so it that day would kind of be the perfect memory.   
His fantasies were interrupted by an annoying beep, caused by someone even more annoying.

  
_Clyde Dickvan: Soooooo~_   
_Craig: What_   
_Clyde Dickvan: How was the rest of the day?~_   
_Craig: We kissed if that's what you wanna know_   
_Craig: Fucking voyeur_   
_Clyde Dickvan: I don't even know what this is_   
_Craig: Not surprised_   
_Clyde Dickvan: Buuut hooow it was C-bro?_   
_Craig: Awesome_   
_Clyde Dickvan: Heeeh I knew you were going to love it_   
_Clyde Dickvan: If u guys are happy Uncle Clyde is happy_   
_Craig: Weirdo._

  
Craig chuckled, feeling too much in a good mood to be annoyed at Clyde. He was a dumbass, but a nice one, and at his own weird and messy way, the flamboyant crazy really tried to help them. Deeply at his heart, he was happy for having such of nice friends, although saying that loud was not happening. The dark-haired boy opened his gallery, seeing a bunch of pictures of him and Tweek from that afternoon: Eating donuts, holding hands, even one where they were almost kissing. He had to print those and make an album or something, but instead, he opened another chat.

  
_Craig: Babe?_   
_Honey: Me?_   
_Craig: I love you._   
_Honey: Why are u saying that all of sudden?_   
_Craig: No reason_   
_Craig: Just I really love you._   
_Craig: And wanna make u happy_   
_Craig: And kiss u a lot_   
_Craig: And do dirty stuff when we grow up_   
_Craig: But mostly love you_

  
And as he saw Tweek typing in total embarassment, Craig just held the cellphone closer, as he wished something in his mind.  
"Please let me have him forever."


End file.
